eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Terrors of Thalumbra Collection Timeline
This timeline gives the details of the collection quests introduced as part of the Terrors of Thalumbra expansion. These collections listed here are part of the overall list of collections available in EverQuest II, which are listed at Collection Quests Timeline. Overland Collections and * Aberrant Ritual Dagger * Aberrant Travel Rations * Aberrant Messenger Pouch * Aberrant Assault Axe * Aberrant Supply Pouch * Aberrant Drinking Flask ** Reward: legendary shoulders ( ) * Torn Scrap of Mage's Robe * Single Discarded Sock * Cepholex-Chewed Shield * Dropped Leather Gauntlet * Lost Traveler's Compass * Misplaced Leather Boot ** Reward: Throughout * Luciferin Leaf * Aequorin Petal * Bioluminescent Fungus * Luminous Flower * Phosphorescent Beetle * Coelenterazine Worm ** Reward: -- legendary wrist * Maldura Spelunking Kit * Maldura Merchant's logbook * Maldura Guard Insignia * Maldura Ale Stein * Maldura Travel Lamp * Maldura Mushroom Stew ** Reward: -- legendary charm Fishing The components of these collections are obtained by fishing in . * Cepholex Gill * Cepholex Caviar * Cepholex Blood * Cepholex Eardrum * Cepholex Spine * Cepholex Stomach ** Rewards: *** one of three cepholex plushies ***''Cepholex Samples'' (for the meta-collection) * Fathomlurker Claw * Fathomlurker Beak * Fathomlurker Flesh * Fathomlurker Ink Sack * Fathomlurker Sinew * Fathomlurker Deposits ** Rewards: *** one of three fathomlurker plushies ***''Fathomlurker Samples'' (for the meta-collection) * Glowtoad Tongue * Glowtoad Webbing * Glowtoad Kicker * Glowtoad Mucus * Glowtoad Eyeball * Glowtoad Warts ** Rewards: *** one of three glowtoad plushies ***''Glowtoad Samples'' (for the meta-collection) * Octopus Brain * Octopus Tentacles * Octopus Beak * Octopus Eyeball * Octopus Intestine * Octopus Steak ** Rewards: *** ***''Octopus Samples'' (for the meta-collection) * Umbral Scavenger Sinus * Umbral Scavenger Joint * Umbral Scavenger Tusk * Umbral Scavenger Foot * Umbral Scavenger Spike * Umbral Scavenger Scale ** Rewards: *** ***''Umbral Scavenger Samples'' (for the meta-collection) Fishing Meta Collection * Glowtoad Samples * Octopus Samples * Fathomlurker Samples * Umbral Scavenger Samples * Cepholex Samples ** Reward: Advanced Solos All Kralet Penumbra Advanced Solo Instances * Aberrant Ripper's Dagger * Aberrant Stalker's Hood * Aberrant Siegecrafter's Plans * Aberrant Weaver's Spellbook * Aberrant Spell Eater's Shield * Aberrant Gravecaller's Idol * Aberrant Infiltrator's Slippers * Aberrant Orator's Gauntlet * Aberrant Enthraller's Ritual Dagger * Aberrant Mindwarper's Wand ** Reward: legendary legs All Maldura Advanced Solo Instances * Abandoned Dhalgar Greataxe * Cracked Dhalgar Skull * Lost Dhalgar Stein * Chewed Dhalgar Scapula * Shattered Dhalgar Sword * Discarded Dhalgar Shield * Severed Dhalgar Ear * Unlucky Dhalgar Foot * Dropped Dhalgar Dagger * Gnawed Dhalgar Femur ** Reward: legendary forearms * Offering from Clan Firepit * Offering from Clan Gragnar * Offering from Clan Mazkeen * Offering from Clan Icepaw * Offering from Clan Frothbark * Offering from Clan Kolbol * Offering from Clan Kragbak * Offering from Clan Grikbar * Offering from Clan Barkgut * Offering from Clan Yapsnarl ** Reward: All Maldura Advanced Solo Instances * Gnemlin Gravemaster's Symbol * Gnemlin Nightcaller's Wand * Gnemlin Lichbringer's Dagger * Gnemlin Bonecaster's Tome * Gnemlin Deathknight's Blade * Gnemlin Lichbringer's Signet * Gnemlin Deathknight's Fetish * Gnemlin Bonecaster's Robe * Gnemlin Gravemaster's Shovel * Gnemlin Nightcaller's Idol ** Reward: legendary shoulders Heroic Instances Kralet Penumbra * Charm of Deception * Charm of Flensing * Charm of Mindcalling * Charm of Stalking * Charm of Weaving ** Reward: fabled helm * Robe of an Aberrant Chosen * Robe of an Aberrant Deceiver * Robe of an Aberrant Enthraller * Robe of an Aberrant Gravecaller * Robe of an Aberrant Mindbreaker * Robe of an Aberrant Skullflayer ** Reward: fabled two-handed weapon All Kralet Penumbra Heroic Instances * Broken Emblem * Broken Idol * Broken Pedestal * Broken Sculpture Fragment * Broken Statue Fragment * Broken Stone Carving ** Reward: -- fabled ring All Kralet Penumbra Heroic Instances * Brood Hormone * Cleansing Liquid * Ectoderm Fragment * Larval Molt * Nutrient Broth * Protective Mucus ** Reward: -- fabled priest earring All Kralet Penumbra Heroic Instances * High Priest's Altar Cloth * High Priest's Censer * High Priest's Mandala * High Priest's Opele * High Priest's Prayer Wheel * High Priest's Reliquary ** Reward: fabled forearms * Mark of Cxax-Yai * Mark of Khroth * Mark of the Ill-Seen One * Mark of Uvheg * Mark of Vel'da'kar * Mark of Vel'da'kree ** Reward: -- fabled charm * Fire Anenome * Hatchetfish * Leafy Seadragon * Poison-spine Starfish * Sea Nettle * Umbral Sea Urchin ** Reward: fabled ranged weapon * Cuttlefish * Death Barnacle * Armored Sea Snail * Razor Mussel * Dark Clam * Poisonous Coneshell ** Reward: -- fabled ring All Kralet Penumbra Heroic Instances * Cxax-Yai's Canny Symbol * Khroth's Hex Doll * Kith-Lu's Holy Idol * Orrikthu's Dark Tome * Vorv'Thadds's Mystic Totem * Xal'Gilah's Graven Tablet ** Reward: fabled hands All Kralet Penumbra Heroic Instances * Discarded Octoyogg Moulting * Cast Off Deep Lurker Claw * Shed Fathomlurker Scale * Chipped Warbringer Mandible * Broken Umbrine Terror Spine * Severed Fathomlurker Tendril ** Reward: -- fabled charm * Defense of the Kedge * Memories of Tides * Retribution * Sinking the Empire * Slumber of the Servants * Summons of the Ill-Seen One ** Reward: Maldura All Maldura Heroic Instances * Atlas of the Underfoot * Almanac of Thalumbra * Dagnor Butcherblock and the Time of Unity * Biography of Dran the Forgefire * Compendium of Brell's Beings * Anthology of Gnemlin Romance ** Reward: fabled secondary weapon All Maldura Heroic Instances * Corrupt Crowbar * Corrupt Hammer * Corrupt Key * Corrupt Spanner * Corrupt Tongs * Corrupt Wrench ** Reward: fabled boots and * Bent Smithing Tongs * Neglected Toilings * Abandoned Anvil * Damaged Smith's Apron * Broken Mining Cart * Discarded Forge Bellows ** Reward: -- fabled necklace All Maldura Heroic Instances * Cugdava's Charm of Enchantment * Cugdava's Spare Robe * Gavitzle's Notebook * Gavitzle's Shifting Potion * Tothrak's Forge Hammer * Tothrak's Smithing Apron ** Reward: fabled shoulders and * Chimney Flue * Gear Train * Lever Beam * Steam Cylinder * Turbine Vane * Water Wheel ** Reward: -- fabled wrist Stygian Threshold and * Droplet of Heracyne's Poison * Heracyne's Cocoon Fragment * Heracyne's Leg Hair * Heracyne's Silk Strand * Husk of Heracyne's Dinner * Strand of Heracyne's Web ** Reward: fabled one-handed weapon and * Petrified Bark Fragment * Petrified Leaf * Petrified Root * Petrified Splinter * Petrified Stem * Petrified Twig ** Reward: fabled one-handed weapon All Stygian Threshold Heroic Instances * Nocturna's Twinkling Orb * Zaraxia's Web Strand * Mawz Harak's Serilian Idol * Diurna's Shimmering Orb * Grozgar's Serilian Totem * Timbergrod's Stave ** Reward: -- fabled wrist and * Barkgut Broken Fang * Barkgut Burrow Padding * Barkgut Claw Trimming * Barkgut Saliva * Barkgut Scent Marking * Barkgut Scruff Fur ** Reward: -- fabled cloak , , and * Underfoot Ale Stein * Underfoot Mining Helm * Underfoot Pick Axes * Underfoot Sacred Stone * Underfoot Safety Lamp * Underfoot Traveler's Charm ** Reward: -- fabled belt * Razor of the Underfoot * Silver Charm of Brell's Favor * Band of Creation * Crystallized Ball of Cosgrove Clay * Slime Etched Leggings * Girdle of Living Clay * Shattered Clay Fragment * Ghostly Lantern * Axe of Relentless Assault * Idol of Brell Serilis ** Reward: Tradeskill Collections These are all LORE and may only be seen by those possessing the Earring of the Solstice. Maldura * gnemlin worm gear * gnemlin ring gear * gnemlin winding key * gnemlin bevel gear * gnemlin winding mechanism * gnemlin control switch * gnemlin differential gear * gnemlin power source ** Reward: * traditional dhalgar smithing tongs * traditional dhalgar smithing hammer * traditional dhalgar anvil * traditional dhalgar bellows * traditional dhalgar leather apron * traditional dhalgar wrought iron * traditional dhalgar quenching oil * traditional dhalgar forging dies ** Reward: 100 Adventure + Earring of the Solstice Advanced Solos These collections require that one both have the , and also have completed the quest . These are marked with an exclamation point (!) instead of a question mark (?), but show up as red shinies just like other tradeskill collections. All Advanced Solo Zones * adventurer's lost leggings * adventurer's dropped trousers * adventurer's neglected knickerbockers * adventurer's misplaced drawers * adventurer's abandoned greaves * adventurer's mislaid pants * adventurer's discarded breeches * adventurer's forsaken trews ** Reward: fabled legs All Advanced Solo Zones * lucky opaline charm * lucky lumicite charm * lucky sapphire charm * lucky fire agate charm * lucky obsidian charm * lucky jasper charm * lucky amber charm * lucky pearl charm ** Rewards: *** -- fabled charm *** Mystically Delightful -- achievement Unclasified Collections Some of these items are listed on EQ2U as recently-discovered collection pieces. Others have been mentioned in on the EQ2 Forums or other fan sites. Stygian Threshold * Wing of Dawn * Wing of Dusk * Wing of Light * Wing of Night ** Reward: * Escape from Klick'Anon Page 1 * Escape from Klick'Anon Page 2 * Escape from Klick'Anon Page 3 * Escape from Klick'Anon Page 4 * Escape from Klick'Anon Page 5 * Escape from Klick'Anon Page 6 ** Reward: * Gilzin's Glory Page 1 * Gilzin's Glory Page 2 * Gilzin's Glory Page 3 * Gilzin's Glory Page 4 * Gilzin's Glory Page 5 * Gilzin's Glory Page 6 ** Reward: * Unforgotten Page 1 * Unforgotten Page 2 * Unforgotten Page 3 * Unforgotten Page 4 * Unforgotten Page 5 * Unforgotten Page 6 ** Reward: Credits Category:Timelines Category:Timelines by Update Category:Collection Quests Category:Terrors of Thalumbra Quests